Spyder Valley Translator District
Starting July 1st, 2015 The Spyder Valley Translator District will begin broadcasting DNRJW-TV DNRDO-TV and other stations to the Spyder Valley and Riverdale County. The broadcast facility is currently being built near the town of Riverdale, Oreconsin. The location chosen to build is Mount Riverdale, Officially the highest point surrounding the Spyder Valley. FCC Request On December 10th, 2014, Riverdale County filed a request with The Federal Communications Commission to build a translator on Mount Riverdale in order to increase signal strength within the Spyder Valley. This is to allow more programming to show within the valley. This need arose when arose in 2012 when the Digital Television Transition and Public Safety Act of 2005 went into effect June 12th, 2009, forcing all stations to broadcast in a digital signal. Because this signal is a set up weaker than analog, the Spyder Valley lost some TV due to the transition. Yet because there was still enough usable signal within the valley, there wasn't any real need until the authorization was requested. On January 7th, 2015 the authorization was signed by the FCC and Construction on the new translator began on February 1st, 2015, after the last sections of funding came in. Signal Testing Technicians began testing signal strength, and receiver power on July 1st as the translator came into completion. All testing should be completed by July 15th. This is when most stations will be ready to roll. When this happens, the FCC will sign the final decree and The Spyder Valley Translator District will be allowed to re transmit all listed channels as a High Power TV Station. This way the signal will reach the desired coverage area. Once the testing is complete, it's possible that the power of the translator may find it's way to other locations. Opening Day 2015 At 10:00 AM on July 15th, the local radio stations announced that if you live in the Spyder Valley, Including Riverdale, Cardelle, Tarranasset Springs, and other areas. To receive the best signal possible, all antennas should be turned towards Mount Riverdale. And to ensure that this message gets to everybody, people went around the area giving out the word and answering any and all questions that may arise. People were also available at Riverdale City Hall to answer any questions that arose as well. Signal Startup. At about 8 AM, technicians began turning on the translator one channel at a time. This is to allow all the equipment to properly warm up, and to avoid browning out the valley. ABN_Thing.png|This is one of the screens that people are seeing as stations on the translator are turned on. ABS Dahrconia pre-launch.png|This is ABS one. Asahi Kokusai Dahrconia pre-launch.png|Asahi Kokusai one. DNPOR Testcard.png|And Hyper one, This Testcard used PolyGram Network in 1979 until 1998. Fox_15_Starfire_City_Broadcast_Image_for_today..png|Screen Shot of TMZ live on Fox 15 showing information about the translator on Mount Riverdale. DNRDO_Stay_Tuned..png|DNRDO Countdown Clock DNRDO test pattern.png|DNRDO on-screen test pattern and countdown clock DNRDO_News_At_6-30.png|DNRDO News at 6:30 Title Screen News Clips Here's an excerpt from one of the radio shows that broadcasts in the Spyder Valley. The Star Man: Good Morning Spyder Valley. This is Spaghettini And The Star Man. And We’re Mental in the Morning. Spaghettini: That’s right Star Man, and this is the best time to be. The Star Man: Oh yeah. Anyway, we’re being told by our news guru to let every one know, that technicians for the Spyder Valley Translator District have completed testing on the translator, and that the antenna is now fully operational. Spaghettini: Oh yeah! That now means the Spyder Valley has proper over the air television service. The Star Man: Ain’t that the truth! Lots of people rely on that service for news and information. And thanks to the old repeater, several people were unable to get this vital link. Spaghettini: Oh yeah! Now that this new repeater is up and running, those who want it will get it. So if you’re looking to get this new and awesome television service, please point your antennas towards Mount Riverdale. Here's another one. ''Announcer:This is Hyper 6 News, Live in Portville Studios.'' Channels Expected to Air Here's a list of the channels that are expected to air, once all the testing is completed. This list shows every channel that will broadcast, including all sub channels. * DNCCY-DT - Channel 2.1 (NBC) * DNIPK-DT - Channel 6.1 (ABC) * DNCPR-DT - Channel 8.1 (CBS) * DNFAX-DT - Channel 10.1 (MeTV) * DNJKT-DT - Channel 12.1 (PBS) * PBS Portville+ - Channel 12.2 * National Public Radio - Channel 12.3 * Fox 15 Starfire City - Channel 15.1 (FOX) * Fox News Channel - Channel 15.2 * AntennaTV - Channel 15.3 * DNKIT-DT - Channel 17.1 (Univision) * DNRDO-TV Channel 20.1 (ABN) * ABN Kids - 20.2 * ABN Women - 20.3 * ABN Maxx - 20.4 * ABN Sports - 20.5 * Mundovision - 20.6 * UBC - 20.7 * G-ABN - 20.8 * Big Sky Network - 20.9 * ABN Market Network - 20.10 * ABN WeatherMax - 20.11 * ABN Pinball - 20.12 * ABN Animation Network - 20.13 * DNHLZ-DT - Channel 22.1 (The CW) * THIS Portville - Channel 22.2 * DNPOR-DT - 24.1 (Hyper Network) * DNNOH-DT - Channel 27.1 (My Network TV) * DNRCT-TV - Channel 30.1 (Public Access) * The Supreme Financial Channel - Channel 32.1 * SuperabetMax Movie Network - Channel 33.1 * DNGOX-DT - Channel 35.1 (ITV) * DNMLS-DT - Channel 42.1 (Independent Broadcaster) * Cartoon Cavalcade - Channel 42.2 * U42 Movienet - Channel 42.3 * Music Universe - Channel 42.4 * DNRJW-TV Channel 45.1 (Kohrumai Broadcasting) * RJWToons Channel 45.2 * DNRJW-FM Channel 45.3 (digital radio) * DNARG-DT - Channel 47.1 (Argosy Network) * DNEJT-DT - Channel 49.1 (Ion TV) * Qubo - Channel 49.2 * Ion Life - Channel 49.3 * Ion Shop - Channel 49.4 * QVC - Channel 49.5 * HSN - Channel 49.6 * Telemundo - Channel 49.7 * DNQRD-DT - Channel 51.1 (The Q) * ABS International - Channel 53.1 (Aso Broadcasting System) (Starting July 16th, 2015 at 8 AM Western Dahrconian Time) * Asahi Kokusai - Channel 53.2 (TV Asahi) (Starting July 16th, 2015 at 8 AM Western Dahrconian Time) * DNRDN-TV - Channel 55.1 (RDN) * DNSVP-DT - Channel 56.1 (Paramount Network) * QAX Television - Channel 58.1 Buzz Pay-Per-View When The 2014 Freedom of Television Act came into effect, it became possible for the district to add on Buzz Pay-Per-View to the lineup offered on the translator. * Buzz Pay-Per-View Box Office! - Channel 80.1 * Buzz Movie One! - Channel 81.1 * Buzz Movie Two! - Channel 81.2 * Buzz Event One! - Channel 81.3 These will be the only available channels under Buzz Pay-Per-View until full testing is complete. Once this is concluded there should be a few more channels added to the lineup. Station Logos Here's some logos for the stations that'll be broadcasting. NBC_2_Portville..png|NBC Portville DNIPK-DT_Logo.png|ABC Portville DNCPR-DT_Logo..png|CBS Portville PBS_Portville_Logo.png|PBS Portville Fox_15_Starfire_City_Logo..png|Fox 15 Starfire City DNKIT-DT_Logo.png|Univision Portville DNRDO_logo.png|ABN Riverdale DNHLZ-DT_Logo.png|The CW Portville Hyper_24_Portville.png|Hyper 24 Portville DNNOH-DT_Logo.png|MNT Portville ITV_Riverdale_Logo..png|ITV Riverdale DNMLS-DT_Logo.png|DNMLS TV Ion_Portville_Logo..png|Ion TV Portville 2015_ABS_logo_without_channel_number.png|ABS International Buzz_Pay-Per-View_Logo.png|Buzz Pay-Per-View Category:Sovereignty of Dahrconia Category:OC Category:Portville Category:Riverdale Category:Oreconsin Category:Gallery Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:ABC affiliated stations Category:PBS Member Stations Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:ITV Network affiliated stations Category:CW affiliated stations Category:ION Television affiliates Category:2015 US TV Shakeup Category:Starfire City Category:Dynasty City Category:ABN Affiliates Category:RDN Affiliated Stations Category:Spy